x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Angel/Transcript
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} /Background Information|Background Information}} }} Episode *Fallen Angel Transcript SCENE 1 TOWNSEND, WI 12:57 AM DAY 1 Explosion in woods. Police vehicle pulls up. DEPUTY WRIGHT: We have a fire off county road D7. Two miles west of the canyon ridge intersection. Suggest we dispatch fire crews. (static) This is Deputy Wright. Do you copy? (static) Son of a....(exits vehicle) Walks around car towards explosion SCENE 2 US SPACE SURVEILLANCE CENTER CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN, CO MALE OFFICER #1: Sir? Sorry to disturb you sir. But we just picked up an unidentified bogey. I think you should see the replay for yourself. (both officer and chief walk toward info area) MALE OFFICER #1: It tripped the fence at 23-17 off the coast of Conneticut, sir. CAPTAIN KORETZ: Initial trajectory was north by northwest. Then it started going crazy. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: What about other craft in the area...missle testing? CAPTAIN KORETZ: Sir. No known aircraft can maneuver like this. MALE OFFICER #1: Well, whatever it was dropped of the screen at 24-18 sir. Hit ground just west of Lake Michigan outside Townsend Wisconsin. CAPTAIN KORETZ: The tracking and impact team predicted impact calculated at over 800 miles an hour. MALE OFFICER #1: I've instructed Cheif Koretz to to start her report right away... COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Negative. What she tracked was a meteor. Its abberant movement was obviously due to instrument malfunction. CAPTAIN KORETZ: But sir... COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Your report will reflect these facts. Is that clear? MALE OFFICER #1: Yes sir. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Good. (Colonel exits, walks to deserted corner. Dials cell phone) COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Code indigo delta echo niner. I have a confirmed fallen angel in sector 87. Mobilize Operation Falcon Immediately. SCENE 3 (In forest, deputy walking through woods, sees another explosion. Camera shown rushing up to and past Deputy ) DEPUTY WRIGHT: Hello? (Deputy scans woods with flashlight. Lights of police vehicle can be seen over his shoulder in distance. Camera rushes straight up to the Deputy. Bright flashes of white light, strobe light effect as Deputy screams) SCENE 4 BUDGET-REST MOTEL TOWNSHEND, WI 12:57 AM (Voice from Television Report) ...still have no comment until the government investigation now under way is completed. Government officials remain vague about the toxic cargo that has caused the immediate evacuation of Townshend Wisconsin's 12,000 residents. Speculation here has centered on a shipment of toxic waste...(fades out) (shot of Mulder in foreground checking his gun) Flashback MULDER: Then what happened out there if it wasn't a train wreck? DEEP THROAT: Mulder the continental United States is surrounded by an electronic fence that reaches 15,000 miles into space. We use it to track and monitor the 7,087 man-made objects that orbit the earth. Last night at 23-17 that fence was breached. shown back in hotel testing flashlight on hand DEEP THROAT: (contines)This morning at 0100 Operation Falcon went into effect Led by Colonel Calvin Henderson--The Air Force's premiere reclamations expert. MULDER: Reclamations? DEEP THROAT: During the cold war his job was to prevent technologies from downed US aircrafts from getting into Soviet hands. MULDER: He's part of a craft retrieval unit. DEEP THROAT: Mm Hmm(looking down). Quick response. I'd say you have...24 Hours before the entire area is sanitized. After that it will be like nothing has happened. SCENE 5 Mulder seen running through woods: wearing backpack. Approaches "laser" fence Walks around what is obviously military campsight. Helicopter flies overhead, large trucks check in at main gate. Military men all around. SCENE 6 OPERATION FALCON FIELD HEADQUARTERS (CCH and L1 walk out of tent) COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: You're late, Liutenant.. Its going to be dark in a half hour. LIEUTENANT: We had a flat outside the peremiter, sir. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: There's a general briefing at 2200 hours. But first got to headquarters for the live rounds. LIEUTENANT: Live rounds, sir? COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: You have a problem with that? LIEUTENANT: No sir. We were told this was just a drill. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: They told you wrong. LIEUTENANT: (To soldiers in truck) OK! Everyone out! (soldiers exit truck) Mulder drops from bottom of truck, walks into forest. Forest at night. Armed soldiers walk through on patrol. Mulder walks by. Mulder sees light in distance, walks toward it. Approaching lit area, crouches down. Men yelling. Whooshing noises. Mulder sees crash site lit with heavy lights. Men walk around crash site in protective gear spray area. Mulder takes photos of this SCENE. Man approaches Mulder from behind. Mulder turns around, is hit in face with gun. SCENE 7 (Inside tent at Operation Fallen Angel headquarters. Close up shot of camera film being exposed to light) COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: You just made the worst mistake of your life, Agent Mulder. MULDER: I think you knocked out a filling. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: I'll see to it you that pay the price for putting my men at risk. MULDER: Since when does taking pictures put anyone's life at risk? COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: You violated a US government quarantine and thats a federal crime. MULDER: That's a quarantine? Is that what you call this? COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: We're trying to contain an ecological disaster. MULDER: Thats a lot of firepower just to protect mother nature. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: I have my orders. And a license to execute them as a I see fit. I suggest you forget what you saw, what you think you saw for your own well being. MULDER: You've got a downed craft in those woods, sir. And troops carrying live rounds ! We both know what's out there! SCENE 8 (Mulder escorted into temporary chain-link-fence brig) MAX FENIG: Are you MUFON or CUFOS? (Approaches out of shadows, wears baseball cap backwards, glasses, long blonde hair) Do you mind if I sit down? Let me guess you're with that new group--CSICOP, right? (Mulder looks away) Um, say no more. You're a cautious man. Trust no one. Very wise. After what happened to JFK I understand completely. (Mulder looks back) Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Max Fenig. I'm with the National Investigative Committee of Arial Phenomenon...NICAP (Turns around hat to display the initials). Pleased...pleased to make you're acquanitance. Wish we could shake on it, you know. Firm grip, look you right in the eye. You learn a lot about a guy that way. (Mulder looks away) Hey, uh... Can I ask you a question? MULDER: Go ahead. MAX FENIG: Did you see anything? Did you get close? Me, I saw nothing. (talks loudly to anyone who may be listening) I didn't see anything! (To Mulder) Nada, zip. Hundred yards past the road block they nailed me. I have no idea how they did it. I'm telling you its like the Roswell cover up all over again. MULDER: What makes you so sure that something's out there? MAX FENIG: (laughs) Same thing that makes you so sure? SCENE 9 (Dawn at camp. Empty bunk in cell. Pans to next cell, Mulder asleep as door opens. Scully enters.) MULDER: I didn't order room service. SCULLY: This isn't funny, Mulder. MULDER: Did you meet Max? SCULLY: Who? MULDER: Max from NICAP. (Looks to empty bunk) Oh, they must have released him. Another intrepid soul in seach of a close enounter. SCULLY: Is that what this is about? MULDER: What else? SCULLY: Try explaining that to Section Cheif McGrath. He stepped over Blevins ordering a full inquiry. With a recommendation...Mulder he wants to shut down the X-files. And he wants you out of the bureau. MULDER: So what else is new? SCULLY: I don't understand you Mulder. Why you're always defying protocol? Ignoring jurisdiction... MULDER: Because I know what I saw Scully. There weren't train tracks anywhere near that site. So how could it have been a derailed container? SCULLY: Because it wasn't. What you saw was not a toxic spill. But it wasn't a UFO either. MULDER: OK. I'm all ears. What was it? SCULLY: It was a downed Libyan jet with a nuclear warhead. (Mulder laughs) Over US air space... They'd been picking up low grade levels of radiation indicating that a plutonium casing may have cracked. So to avoid mass panic... MULDER: You really believe that story..? SCULLY: That story happens to be highly classified. MULDER: A highly classified lie. (Helicopter passes overhead) They're searching for someone Scully. SCULLY: If they're searching for anyone, its probably the pilot. MULDER: You think they'd roll out all of this material for one Libyan fighter jock? (pause) Besides, no human pilot walked away from the wreckage I saw. SCULLY: Well, maybe he ejected. MULDER: Maybe. SCENE 10 (a Predator-like figure see-through, yet produces a visible aura-kinda thing approaches the laser fence. Pausing outside it as A military truck drives down nearby road, it then runs through the laser fence, and across the road behind the truck.) SCENE 11 MULDER and SCULLY walk from car to motel door. SCULLY: You can't be serious! MULDER: As long as we're here in beuartiful downtown Townsend, why not? SCULLY: Mulder, the hearing is tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. MULDER: That gives us 24 hours to investigate. SCULLY: My assignment is to bring you back, not to help you dig yourself in deeper. MULDER: "The Last Detail" starring Dana Scully (Both enter hotel room. Room is a mess. Phone is off the hook) SCULLY: What's going on? MULDER: Looks like housekeeping hasn't been here yet. SCULLY: Who would... MULDER: SH... (noise from bathroom. Both draw guns and approach bathroom. Entering bathroom both see the rear legs of a man sticking as he tries to fit through the bathroom window) MULDER: Max? SCULLY: Get your hands up! MAX FENIG: Whoa. Don't shoot. Don't shoot. MULDER: Max? MAX FENIG: (Takes off hat) Ahem.. (Mulder brings Max into bedroom, sits him on the bed) MAX FENIG: My apologies. Forgive me please. I'm a curious man. I had to know.. MULDER: Know what? MAX FENIG: If it was really you. MULDER: But you don't know me. Last night is the first time you've laid eyes on me. MAX FENIG: Not true. We at NICAP have been following your career really closely. Ever since you became involved with the X-files. MULDER: Following my career? How? MAX FENIG: Through the Freedom of Information Act.Your travel expenses are a matter of public record. (Pauses and looks at Scully) So, this must be the enigmatic Agent Scully. (Max moves toward her extending his hand, Mulder pushes him back onto the bed) MULDER: How did you recognize me? MAX FENIG: I saw your picture in a trade magazine once. And of course I read your article in Omni about the Gulf Breeze sightings. MULDER: I published that under a pseudonym. MAX FENIG: M.F. Luder. I know. M.F. Luder is an anagram for F. Mulder. You really didn't think that would fool us did you? MULDER: I didn't think anyone was really paying attention MAX FENIG: Somebody's always paying attention Mr. Mulder. SCULLY: A-mazing. MAX FENIG: Amazing? Hardly. You want to see something amazing? Come with me. (Mulder heads out of motel room) MULDER: (looking at Scully) *Enigmatic* Dr. Scully. SCENE 12 (Max leads them to trailer in motel parking lot) MAX FENIG: This is my, uh...Right this way. (Inside trailer. Max begins to search around trailer. Scully begins to look around) MAX FENIG: Okay. Where's those, uh...They were right here. Oh, here they are. The latest crop circle photos from Project Argus. Huh? Your opinion fact or fraud. MULDER: Fraud. MAX FENIG: How do you explain the anamolous blisters on the plants? MULDER: Some unreported weathering effects common to wheat or a systematic reaction to the plant tissue to being lodged in one position. (Dana notices medication on a shelf. Picks up one prescription and reads it: MELLARIL) MAX FENIG: (To Mulder) I see you've read the literature. MULDER: I try to keep up. MAX FENIG: What about the... MULDER: Max! You said you had something to show us. MAX FENIG: Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. (All three approach electronic equipment) Wolf Ear 2000. Did you ever hear of this? SCULLY: Yeah. Wolf Industries supplied the CIA with all of its surveillance equipment. MAX FENIG: State of the art, search and intercept. Up to 100 channels per second. Currently I'm jacked into local fire and police departments, cellular pathways, and when the weather's right sometimes even air traffic control from Whitmarsh Air Force Base. MULDER: What have you got Max? MAX FENIG: Mobil Unit Broadcast. In Scan Mode. Townshend Shariff's deparment. Two nights ago. (--recording--) We got a fire of county road D7. Two miles west of the canyon ridge intersection. Suggest we dispatch fire crews, over? This is Deputy Wright. Do you copy? MAX FENIG: And this. 35 minutes later. Presumably from the fire crew. Reception got wiggy for some reason. (--recording--) This is unit 53. Man down. Request medivac. I said request medivac! You're breaking up! Very. Bad. VERY bad. Wait a second. What the hell? Charlie, we've got a situation here! SCENE 13 (Operation Falcon headquarters) COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: (on phone) We put up a tight net. (pause) Yes sir. Every inch of ground is being covered, dug up, squeezed and sifted. (pause) No, sir. It will not get away. Not this time. SCENE 14 MILLS ROAD HIGH SCHOOL EMERGENCY EVACUATION CENTER 6:27 PM DAY 2 (People scattered on cots in make-shift evacuation center) MULDER: Mrs. Wright? Hi. I'm Fox Mulder. This is Dana Scully. We're from the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your husband. MRS WRIGHT: He's dead. What else is there to know? (walks away toward empty cot with young boy) SCULLY: I'm sorry about your husband. MRS WRIGHT: Oh, please. SCULLY: Mrs. Wright, we want to help you. MRS WRIGHT: Then leave me alone. MULDER: Why won't you let us help you? MRS WRIGHT: I don't know anything! (Looks from one agent to another.Sits down) Don't you understand? They won't even release the body so I can give him a proper burial. OK? SCULLY: The government can't do that. I'm sure if you appealed to... MRS WRIGHT: No! SCULLY: You're entitled to the truth. MRS WRIGHT: I can't afford the truth. They said that if I spoke to anyone, they would withhold my husband's pension. And I have a child to take care of. (Lights go out in the evacuation center) SCENE 15 US MICROWAVE SUBSTATION B21 COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON has earphones on. (high pitch screech) CCH pulls of earphones. MILITARY POLICEMAN: Picking up extremely high frequency signal--200,000 Mhz (static screeching) Sir, target. onthe northeast side, Footspeed-- seven miles per hour sir COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: (Speaking into headset) Beta team BETA TEAM LEADER: Copy COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Target entering your section from the southwest. Search and destroy. Repeat, Search and Destroy BETA TEAM LEADER: Yes sir! (Two teams of two men apeice in tactical gear. Guns drawn, surveying area. Looking around, and up to ceiling. The two teams split up in opposite directions, but keeping visual contact) BETA TEAM LEADER: : Jackson? JACKSON: Nothing. (Looks to other team. Team leader shakes head--no. Camera as entity. Approaches B1 and Jackson. Draws back, heads toward other team) BETA TEAM LEADER: Must have been an animal. (Other team. Entity approaches. Bright white light. Both teams are knocked to ground.) SCENE 16 COUNTY HOSPITAL TOWNSEND, WI 11:42 PM DR. OPPENHEIM: I'm sorry, but unless you have a subpoena I can't discuss patient information. SCULLY: Does that mean Jason Wright was your patient? DR. OPPENHEIM: It means I have nothing more to say about this. MULDER: What about his wife and child, Doctor? Would you have anything to say to them? Because whoever got to you also got to her. They must have some pretty big threats. What did they hold over your head? Your medical licence, the IRS? DR. OPPENHEIM: I hate fascists. MULDER: Excuse me? DR. OPPENHEIM: The men who came in here. The way they pushed us all around. MULDER: Dr. Oppenheim. Tell us about the deputy. You saw him that night, didn't you? DR. OPPENHEIM: Yes. And three others from the fire crew. They were all DOA with 5th and 6th degree burns over 90 percent of their bodies. Although they weren't like any burns I've ever seen. And they took the bodies away before we could perform any pathologies. SCULLY: Did you note any cadaver acute heat rigor or heat stiffening? DR. OPPENHEIM: Yes, actually there was quite a bit of heat inflection in the limbs. How do you know so much about it? MULDER: Doctor, in your opinion, could those burns have been caused by ionizing radiation? DR. OPPENHEIM: Well, I hadn't thought...I suppose its possible. If the exposure was significantly intense. SCENE 17 (walking down hallway) PA: Code Five. All available teams and nonessential...fades out SCULLY: Lets say those men died from radiation exposure. Couldn't it have been from the cracked core of a nuclear warhead? MULDER: I've read about these kinds of burns, Scully. SCULLY: Yeah, so have I. In Hiroshima at Ground Zero. MULDER: I'm talking about close encounter mortalities. I have a stack of X-files recording the same clinical results. SCULLY: Mulder I don't claim to know all the answers, but if we don't make the OPR inquest by tomorrow morning, there may not be any more X-files. (Sudden commotion as men in military uniform are brought in on stretchers. Men have severe burns. Moaning. CCH follows them in. Looking directly at Mulder as he passes) SCENE 18 (SCULLY and MULDER back in emergency room with DR. OPPENHEIM and COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON. Men in military men lay on gurneys in various positions of the ER. Medical personnel scurry around frantically. DR. OPPENHEIM is checking on a burn patient wearing a military uniform) DR. OPPENHEIM: Start an IV here stat. MULDER: (to HENDERSON) Tell us what happened out there? COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Whatever happened, Mulder, it has nothing to do with you. MULDER: Wrong colonel. We both want the same thing. Only you want it dead. Can't you see that chasing it down like an animal you leave it no choice but to defend itself? How many more people have to die before you rethink your approach? (Off camera: Are we going to get anybody from ICU in here. We need help) COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Listen to me. Cause I'm not wasting another breath on this. If you and your partner aren't out of here in 30 seconds ... DR. OPPENHEIM: Agent Scully stays right here. We're undermanned. She's a medical doctor. She stays. (To SCULLY) If that's OK with you. SCULLY: Of course, I... COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Doctor, if you don't mind, you just take care of my men, and let me do my work, OK? DR. OPPENHEIM: Outside this emergency room, you can do whatever you want, But in here I call the shots. Assuming of course, you want me to take care of your men. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: (Pauses a moment) Get this man out of my sight! (Nods to Mulder) SCULLY: I'll scrub up. (Mulder is led out) SCENE 19 (Mulder gets out of a car in a parking lot, and heads to Max's trailer.) MULDER: Max? (knocking) Hey, Max. Max? (Max lying on ground in convulsions. Mulder tries to hold him still. The convulsions subside.) MULDER: Hey... Max MAX FENIG: Who...who are you? MULDER: Max.. Its me. Fox Mulder.. Are you OK? MAX FENIG: What are you doing here? MULDER: You were haveing some kind of seizure. MAX FENIG: Seizure? That's impossible. MULDER: You were lying on the floor. Unconscious. Convulsing. MAX FENIG: Thats odd. I haven't had an episode in seven years. Not since I went on medication. MULDER: Lets get you to the hospital. MAX FENIG: No! I mean, I mean its not necessary. MULDER: Are you sure? MAX FENIG: Yeah. I've lived with epilepsy all my life. I'm not in any danger. (Mulder gets glass of water, gives it to Max) MAX FENIG: Yeah. It started in South Dakota when I was ten. The doctor said I must have incurred a head injury. I don't remember hitting my head. MULDER: And when you have a seizure, you have no memory of it? MAX FENIG: As a kid I used to wake up in strange places with no idea where I was, or how I got there. (sighs) Sorry I... (hands Mulder water) I've got to get some sleep. (Mulder helps him to bed. As Max lies down, Mulder notices mark behind his ear.) SCENE 20 (MULDER in hotel room, studying X-files. Camera scans typed page:) _______________________ ..............The mouth shows ..re is malalignment of the l the left posterior triangle a 3 cm scar below the acro sthesis for intravenous inj nt subclavian vein and supe complicated. Venipunctures cubital fossa. _______________________ (SCULLY enters - sighing) MULDER: Rough night, huh? SCULLY: It was terrible. We lost all but two. And they're still in critical condition on their way to the burn unit at John's Hopkins. MULDER: So what do you think, Scully? What's going on out there? SCULLY: I don't know. And under other circumstances, I would like to find out, but we have a plane to catch in just over an hour...(heads toward door) MULDER: I want you to take a look at something first. SCULLY: What? (turning around) MULDER: Max. There's an unsual incision bechind his left ear. I've seen this incision twice before. Two women. A thousand miles apart. No way of knowing each other. No relation. Both claim to have been abducted by aliens. SCULLY: Are you saying Max Fenig is an abductee? Mulder, the man is taking powerful anti-psychotic drugs. I saw them in his RV. MULDER: They're for his epilepsy. SCULLY: Not all of them. DILANTIN is an anti-convulsant, but MELLARIL is used exclusively to treat schitzophrenia. More than likely, Max is delusional. MULDER: You don't seem to understand Scully. Max doesn't believe he was abducted by aliens, I believe he was. Now could you at least take a look at the scar, and give me you medical opinion? SCULLY: Okay. You pack. I'll take a look at Max...on the way to the airport. SCENE 21 US SPACE SURVEILLANCE CENTER CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN, CO CAPTAIN KORETZ: Sir I have flash traffic at 24-18. Repeated calls for ID go unanswered. And its not in the orbital or suborbital inventory. MILITARY OFFICER #2: 24-18. Isn't that where... CAPTAIN KORETZ: Same exact spot sir. Although I am reading a much larger craft his time. MILITARY OFFICER #2: Meteor, Ms. Koretz. CAPTAIN KORETZ: A much larger Meteor, sir. Hold on a second.(Putting hand to earpeice) We have a confirm. Whitmarsh Air Force BAse is tracking... MILITARY OFFICER #2: Where is it? CAPTAIN KORETZ: Well, sir. The meteor, seems to be hovering over a small town in Eastern Wisconsin. SCENE 22 (Overhead shot of Max's trailer. Camera enters through vent. Sees Max in bed, asleep on his left side. Approaches his right ear, blood trickles out. Max lifts head. Blood is also on the pillow. Max opens his eyes.) SCENE 23 (Scully and Mulder approach the trailer.) SCULLY: Come on, Mulder. Lets get this over with. MULDER: (Knocking on trailer) Hey, Max. (opens trailer) Max! (Inside the trailer, a frequency scanner chatters.) MULDER: Max? SCULLY: Mulder - look at this. (pointing to blood on the pillow) MULDER: What is that, blood? Mulder and Scully stand in front of the scanner, looking and listening. SCANNER: Repeat.......patrol reporting unidentified tresspass at the waterfront. This is Henderson. Move on target. (Mulder looks at Scully, and leaves the trailer) SCENE 24 SCULLY: Mulder! MULDER: Come on.(Heading towards the car) SCULLY: Where do you think you are going? Look, if we go to the airport right now, we might make the plane. Which would at least give you half a chance of defending yourself. MULDER: Think about is Scully. Max is a gypsy. A nomad, right? SCULLY: Yeah, so what? MULDER: So he intercepted Deputy Wright's last call to his dispatcher. Which means he was here in Townsend Wisconsin the night of the crash. Of all the places he could of been, he was right here. Don't you think thats more than a coincidence. If Max was abducted that would go a long way to explaining his obsession. And if we've figured it out, you can be sure Col. Henderson has as well. Do you have the keys? (SCULLY hands over keys.) SCENE 25 LAKE MICHIGAN WATERFRONT, MI DOCK 7 (Max walks along the dock, his right hand holding his ear, panting. Two men in a military jeep pull up.) MAX FENIG: Don't do this. ARMY MAN 1: Sir, we've apprehended the target. Its just a civilian. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Negative, Falcon patrol. Take him with extreme caution. (MULDER and SCULLY pull up. Two military men are lying on the ground, with smoke pouring off their charred bodies.) SCULLY: They're dead. (Screams are heard in the distance) SCENE 26 (MULDER and SCULLY enter warehouse.) MAX FENIG: It hurts. It hurts. Please stop. It hurts. MULDER: Max? MAX FENIG: It hurts. It hurts. MULDER: Max. Its alright. MAX FENIG: It hurts. Stop it. No, no. It's me they... (helicopter can be heard overhead) They're coming for me. Now I know....They're coming for me. That's why they're here. (Mulder motions to the helicopter and SCULLY leaves the warehouse.) SCENE 27 (Outside warehouse. Military jeeps and transport vehicles pull up outside warehouse. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: gets out of jeep.) COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Alpha team, secure the room. OFFCAMERA: Stop right there. Put your hands up, and come with us. (Scully is escorted by two men in fatigues to CCH. Two men in blue uniforms seen placing plastique on large loading dock doors) ALPHA TEAM LEADER: Alpha team ready on the roof. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Roger alpha . DELTA TEAM LEADER: Delta team in position sir. SCULLY: (to CCH) What are you doing? You have a very sick man in there. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: We're not in the hospital now, Doctor Scully. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Omega team report. OMEGA TEAM LEADER: Omega Team in position. SCULLY: He's a delusional schitzophrenic. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Keep her clear! ALPHA TEAM LEADER: Sir, this is Alpha Team Leader.(Looking through heat-source sensing device) I'm picking up three forms inside the structure. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Did you say three forms? ALPHA TEAM LEADER: Two are proximate. The third approaching from 30 meters. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: All teams prepare to go in 30 seconds SCENE 28 (Inside warehouse) MULDER: Come on. Come on, Max. MAX FENIG: Why... Stop. Why? MULDER: I'm hear to help you. MAX FENIG: I'm scared. MULDER: I know. MAX FENIG: Don't let them take me. MULDER: I won't let them take you. Come on, Max. Come with me. MAX FENIG: NO!! (Camera as creature rushes in towards Max and Mulder. Mulder is thrown clear. When he stands up, Max is gone) MULDER: Max! Max!(Mulder limps off in another direction) MAX! (Mulder sees Max suspended in a light in the middle of the warehouse. His feet aren't touching the ground. With explosive sound, light gets brighter. Max begins to shake. Mulder watches until light gets too bright. Light washes out.) SCENE 29 (Outside warehouse) ALPHA TEAM LEADER: Sir this is Alpha team leader. Except for our men, I'm only picking one figure inside. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: I *Do Not* copy that. ALPHA TEAM LEADER: We indicate only one figure inside the building. SCULLY: What?! COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Blow the door! (Plastique blows off door. Men enter running. Mulder limps over to place where Max was. Picks up Max's NICAP hat which is lying on the floor.) COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Where is he? MULDER: He's gone. They got to him first. They beat us Colonel. COLONEL CALVIN HENDERSON: Arrest him...and keep looking. SCENE 30 (Exterior shot of FBI Building) FBI HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON, DC OFFICE OF PROFESSIONAL RESPONSIBILITY HEARING 10:17 AM DAY 4 (Scully sits at one end of a long table. Section Chief McGrath, a stenographer, and two other men in suits are sitting at the far end) SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: Agent Scully, to the best of your knowledge was Agent Mulder ever assigned to investigate matters related to the evacuation of Townshend, Wisconson? SCULLY: No, sir SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: At any time were you aware of his submitting a form 302 requesting said assignment or travel expenses? SCULLY: No, sir. SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: While in Wisconsin, did Agent Mulder drive a blue Ford Taurus registered to the state car rental agency. SCULLY: Yes. SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: Thank you, Agent Scully. SCULLY: Sir. Request permision to make a statement. SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: Request denied. SCULLY: Sir, its unfair to judge Mulder by the same criteria... SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: You're dismissed Agent Scully. SCULLY: But sir, I... SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: THAT will be all. (Scully stands up and leaves room) SCENE 31 (Mulder sits in hallway, reading a newspaper. Crutches lean against the wall behind him. Scully exits from room into hallway) MULDER: Do you hear that sound Scully? (picks up crutches) Hammer and nails. They're building a gallows in the town square. Don't worry. (Scully bends down, picking up a large envelope) It was only a matter of time. (Hands envelope to Mulder) I'm surprised I lasted this long. SCULLY: Good luck MULDER: (limping on crutches) I'll break a leg. (Dana watches Mulder enter room. Picks up paper and reads story: Title: Toxic Clean Up a Success Subtitle: Wisconsin residents allowed back to their homes) SCENE 32 SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: ...as well as insubordination and misconduct. How do you respond to these allegations, Agent Mulder? MULDER: Over a dozen men lost their lives and you want me to respond to issues of protocol? SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: You failed to obtain proper authorization for your actions. MULDER: Because I knew it wouldn't be forthcoming. SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: You also violated a federal quarantine.... MULDER: (Raising his voice) A cover up was underway... SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: (Raising his voice)...exposing yourself and possibly others to toxic contamination. MULDER: (Yelling) Oh, toxic contamination? Are we back in that? You read my report, explain the disapearance of Max Fenig. SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: Your report is not the subject of this inquiry... MULDER: I have further evidence to support my conclusions -- X-rays taken while Mr. Fenig was institutionalized show an object lodged in his cerrebelum (Waves the envelope) SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: That is irrelevant Agent Mulder. MULDER: The man was abducted. We all know it. Everybody in this room knows it. SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: (Increasingly agitated) Colonel Henderson's written testimony states that Fenig's body was found two hours later in a cargo container. MULDER: Then what can I say? (Stands up) How can I disprove lies that are stamped with an official seal? SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: That will be all Mr. Mulder. MULDER: You can deny all the things I've seen. All the things I've discovered. But not for much longer. Because too many others know what's happening out there. And no one. No government agency has jurisdiction over the truth. (Takes crutches and envelope, and leaves) SCENE 33 (Section chief McGrath stalks up to Deep Throat. Both are standing in the courtyard outside an office building) SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: Why did you countermand my decision? Mulder's conduct was in clear violation not only of bureau procedures but of federal law. DEEP THROAT: Yes. SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: I don't understand. The committee's case was air tight. You've ruined the last best chance we had to get rid of him. DEEP THROAT: I appreciate your frustration, but you and I both know Mulder's work is a singular passion -- poses a most unique dilemma. But his occasional insubordination is in the end, far less dangerous. SECTION CHIEF MCGRATH: With respect sir, less dangerous than what? DEEP THROAT: Than having him exposed to the wrong people.What he knows...(laughs)... what he thinks he knows...(sighs) Always keep your friends close, Mr. McGrath... but keep your enemies closer. (Deep Throat walks off.) END Source =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF Season 1 transcripts